


Awakening

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: How to wake your lover.  (07/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Here's a little slashy fic for the first anniversary of EntSTSlash!  


* * *

A light breeze blows gentle crosses my brow. It rustles though my hair; it is hot but not enough to wake me. Caress as feathery as down covers my eye, cheeks, and nose and across my chin. I move to swipe them a way. They continues down my neck and worries my collarbone. Lips caress my shoulder down to my chest. Wetness glides around my nipple, as I will it to touch me. The sensation is repeated on the other side. 

At last a flicker on my nipple. The barest touch. It glides down to my abs defining each muscle. I feel the wetness as it sweeps my navel. Then back up to my chest. Lips in engulf my right nipple. The tong tongue lapping, swirling. Teeth worrying and nibbling. 'I moan and arch.' 

I can no longer pretend that I am asleep! The intensity is too great! I keep my eyes closed. 

A shower of slow exquisite kisses rain down my body. Sparks fly as they reach my centre. They kiss the head, down the right side, up the left in an agonizingly slow pace. I feel them caress my balls before return to the underside of the shaft.) 

I seem to melt as I am sucked into that delectable, talented mouth. I am being sucked in to him. Absorbed. 

It starts off slow. Suck and release, suck and release. In and out, in and out. The pattern is repeated. Getting stronger and faster. Stronger and faster until I think I will expire if I don't come soon! All thought goes as the burn starts at the tip of my balls and shoots throughout my body. I come screaming his name. "CHARLIE. CHARLIE, CHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLIEEEEEEEEE!!!!" 

I slump down on the bed spent and exhausted! I open my eyes to see him smile "Now you're awake I can report the engines are workin' again cap'n." 

I grab him by the waist and wrestle him to the bed, regarding him with a feral glint in my eye! 

~the end~


End file.
